


Sick Stiles

by flippingfandoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippingfandoms/pseuds/flippingfandoms
Summary: Stiles gets a cold but refuses to miss a pack meeting.





	Sick Stiles

Stiles stumbles into the pack meeting 20 minutes late. Mr. Never-Ever-Be-Late walks in 20 minutes late and takes his normal seat between Scott and Derek. Everyone stares at him in his sweatpants and hoodie as he hugs a box of tissues and puts his head on the table. “Sorry guys… I overslept,” Stiles manages to get out between sniffles. 

“Stiles I told you didn't have to come to the meeting,” Scott said as he watched his friend lay there miserably. Lydia sees him shiver and goes to grab him a blanket as Allison walks to the kitchen area to make him tea.

“Derek helps him over to the couch,” Lydia says to him. Then she asks Stiles what's wrong and learns that he has a head cold mixed with strep. Derek walks him over to the couch and wraps him in the blanket Lydia handed him, Allison sets the mug of warm tea next to him. They leave him to rest and go finish the meeting.

 

30 minutes later the meeting is over and Allison took Scott to go get Chinese and a smoothie for Stiles. Derek waits until he thinks Lydia is in the bathroom to go check on the boy sleeping on his couch. Normally he would have caught her scent to make sure she wasn't in eye or ear shot but he was too worried about the boy he knew is his mate. 

Derek had figured out that Stiles is his mate a few months ago at a pack meeting. He already knew and loved Stiles scent but this time it was different. 10 minutes before the meeting was supposed to start he got the first whiff of the magnificent scent that was faintly covered the walls. He sent a text to Stiles saying “hey are you here early?” and soon got an “um no I'm in the grocery store getting ice cream” back. Derek sat back in confusion because he could've sworn that Stiles was right downstairs. Later in the night, Derek watched (with a glare) as Lydia put his hair into multiple small ponytails. The rest of the pack assumed that the glare was because they were being childish but in all reality, it was because Lydia was getting her scent all over him.

Sitting criss-cross on the floor next to the couch Derek gently takes Stiles’ hand in his. The wolf inside of Derek was sad and mad because it doesn't know that it's impossible to protect Stiles from colds unless he put him in a sealed plastic bubble. Derek smiles softly as he brushes Stiles un-gelled hair from his face and listens to his heartbeat. His heart fills with happiness as Stiles opens his eyes slowly and smiles a bit. “Hi, sour wolf.” 

“Hi, Stiles. How are you feeling?” Derek says softly as he looks at his sick mate. ]  
“I feel a fraction of a fraction of a fraction better. Can I have something to drink?” As soon as the words leave his lips Derek hands him the still warm mug because Lydia reboiled the water a few minutes before. “Thank you, Der.” 

“You're welcome, Stiles. I will always care about you,” he smiles as he watches his mate sneeze into a tissue before going back to sipping the warm tea. “Alli and Scott are going to be back with a smoothie for you. I sent them to the coffee shop and told them to get you your favorite.” 

“Strawberry and mango?” he asks hopefully.

“Yes baby but now you need to go to sleep,” Derek says softly as Stiles' eyelids get really heavy. Derek kisses his forehead with his plump lips before standing and turning to find Lydia staring at the scene with wide eyes. “How much did you see?” 

“Everything to know that he is your mate. I mean I always thought he was but know I know for sure,” Lydia says with a slight smirk. 

“On bonding nights you always growl when Stiles cuddles with anyone else, he is the only one who you don't yell at when he steals your food, and if anyone even remotely messes with him you make their life a living hell the next training day. When Isaac scared him with the zombie mask you made him run 5 extra laps. And not to mention the time that Allison and I tried to do this hair and you got so mad that Stiles got frustrated and left then you sulked in the corner all night.” By the end, if this Lydia has her hands on her hips and using her sassy voice. 

Right as Derek opened his mouth to talk Scott walked in balancing 3 bags of food, 4 bottles of soda, a smoothie, and a bag of curly fries. “Lydia, how is he doing?” Scott asks assuming she was the one who messed with his hair. 

She smiles and looks at Derek, “Not sure, Derek here checked up on Stiles.” 

“He's fine and he drank most of his tea,” Derek says shyly and goes to get plates for everyone. When he comes back Stiles is sitting up and sipping his smoothie in the happy half asleep state. Derek smiled a bit as he went to make his plate and then sat next to his mate on the couch, making it to where Stiles is between him and the arm rest. Allison starts a movie and Stiles leans against Derek. 

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles whispers with his head on the older man's shoulder. 

“Yes, Stiles?” 

“Can I spend the night? Dad is on a business trip and I don't want to be alone.”   
Derek simply nods and wraps his arm around Stiles. By the time the movie ends Stiles has finished his food and is half asleep with head buried into Derek's neck. “Hey, Derek… what's up with Stiles?” Allison asks innocently, pretending like Lydia hadn't hinted at something happening while she was gone. 

“Oh um he got cold and wanted to take some of my body heat,” Derek says as his face starts to turn a slight shade of pink. Sleepy Stiles decided that it was the perfect times to move fully onto Derek’s lap and cuddle in. “Oh um he's also going to spend the night because he doesn't want to go home alone.” 

Lydia smirks and watches Stiles wakes up and asks Derek, “hey Sourwolf. Why did you call me baby?” 

Derek's face flushes as everyone but Lydia looks with wide eyes. “Stiles I think you dreamed that. I didn't call you baby,” Derek says softly to him. Stiles nods and falls back asleep as he cuddles into Derek. 

“Ok someone tells me what is happening,” Scott says confused. 

“Stiles is Derek's mate but he doesn't know. It's killing Derek that Stiles is sick and he can't help but be as close as possible to him. Oh and he definitely did call Stiles baby earlier,” Lydia says with a smirk. 

“Derek you should tell him,” Scott smiled. “When I was over checking on him earlier and I said he needed to stay home he was so upset because he wasn't going to see you. That boy loves you so much and he's going to be so happy to know he's your mate.” 

Looking down at the boy sleeping in his arms Derek smiles happily. “I just don't know how to tell him.”

“Sooner rather than later would probably be smart,” Allison offered with a smile.

“I’ll think about it.” 

 

The next morning Stiles wakes up tucked into Derek's bed shirtless with a glass of water and a note on the nightstand. He gets up, feeling a lot better, finding that he's only in his boxers and assuming that he did it in his sickly state. After going to Derek's closet and stealing one of his large gray sweaters Stiles goes looks around his crushes room; the room was very simple and rustic with only a king sized bed, two-nightstands, and two dressers. Then he walks over to the nightstand and picks up the note after sipping the water. Unfolding the note and seeing Derek's handwriting in a blue ink Stiles smiles and starts to read the note.

 

Goodmorning Stiles,   
Come downstairs for breakfast when you wake up. I'm going to make your favorite, pancakes, and bacon. Scott took the Jeep home and he wanted me to tell you that he's going to go clean up your house later. Also, you were the one who stripped yourself because you “needed to feel the breeze.”   
-Derek

PS: You’re my mate.

 

Stiles' eyes widen at the last sentence. He can't believe his eyes, “m-mate? I'm Derek's mate?” Without even thinking Stiles runs down the spiral staircase to the kitchen. “Sourwolf?”

Derek turns around from where he's cutting fruit, his eyes widen as he sees the note in Stiles hand that's almost covered by the sweater. “D-did you read it?” Stiles nods as an answer. “W-what do you think?” Instead of words Stiles jumps into Derek's arms and kisses him softly and happily. In the moment they both felt right for the first time in years. 

“H-hi mate,” Stiles says with a soft blush across his cheeks.

“Hi mate,” Derek says smiling.


End file.
